There and back again
by aryadroettnig
Summary: Naja... ehhm ja NCIS halt... Gibbs hat eine Romanze mit der neuen Agentin Marelyn(genannt Lynn)...
1. Chapter 1

Chap1

Ein inniger Kuss und ich war verzaubert. Ihn um dieses Date zu bitten, war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Nach einigen Sekunden, so kam es mir jedenfalls vor, lag ich nackt und keuchend auf dem Bett.

Als er das Kondom zuknotete lächelte er mich an. Es war viel zu kurz gewesen.  
《Habe ich deinen Anforderungen entsprochen? 》 《 Ja, völlig. Du warst bis jetzt der Beste...》, Ich wurde leicht rot, als ich das sagte. 《Und du bist die beste, die ich je hatte, und ich war immerhin schon drei Mal verheiratet! 》, sagte er, als er zu mir auf das Bett sank und mich küsste. Ganz zärtlich und liebevoll, nicht wie vorhin, wild und leidenschaftlich. Er war einfach ein toller Mann .  
《Ich dachte vier Mal? 》 《Was vier Mal? 》, fragte er verdutzt. 《Verheiratet!, antwortete ich. 《 Woher weißt du das so genau?》 《 Ach, ich habe so meine Quellen...》 《 Ducky... Ich darf ihm wohl ab jetzt nichts mehr erzählen. 》, sagte er ernst, aber er lächelte sanft. 《Aber, sag mal, wann hattest du Zeit mit ihm darüber zu reden? Während der Arbeit hast du doch kaum Zeit für Klatscht. 》 《 Ich besuche ihn jeden Samstag um Vier und bleibe bis Sechs. Wir quatschen da, die ganze Zeit über dies und das...》,wieder wurde ich leicht rosa im Gesicht. 《 Dann besuchst du ihn ja öfter als mich! 》 《 Ohhh... wie süß. Ist da jemand eifersüchtig auf einen alten Freund, weil er erfahren hat, dass das Mädchen, dass er heute zum ersten Mal trifft, sich mit ihm jeden Samstag zum Tee trinken trifft? 》, fragte ich mit baby Stimme und kicherte. 《 Jaaa! 》, antwortete er, in der selben albernen Quitschestimme und lachte ebenfalls. Er setzte sich auf und zog mich an sich heran. Nun saß ich, mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust, zwischen seinen Beinen. Er drückte mir einen Kuss aufs Haar. Ich schmiegte mich ganz eng an seinen Körper, legte meine Hände in den Nacken und küsste ihn unbeholfen von unten. Er musste kichern, weil es ein wenig kitzelte. Er strich mir durch die langen krausen Locken und versenkte seine Nase darin. Tief einatmet arbeitete er sich bis zu meinem Nacken vor und fing an ihn mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Er wanderte hoch und verharrte kurz. Dann fing er an, an meinem Ohr zu knabbern. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Prozedur. Ich seufzte leise und er küsste mich wieder, dieses Mal auf den Hals. Jetzt musste ich kichern und ich zog die Schulter hoch. Sein feiner Bartansatz kitzelte mich. 《 Bist du kiztelig?..》, fragte er provozierend. 《Neeeehhhin 》,sagte ich, mit Lachtränen in den Augen. 《Wirklich nicht ?》,hakte er grinsend nach. 《 Neeeehhhin! ...》,presste ich heraus, da er mich nun durch kitzelte. Keuchend und mit Bauchschmerzen versuchte ich mich zu wehren. 《 B-bbittehhh hhöhhr aaaaufh,i- ich tuh ahalles! 》, keuchte ich nun. Und er hörte sofort auf. 《 Wirklich alles?》,flüsterte er. 《 Was hättest du denn gerne ?», antwortete ich. 《 Einen Kuss! 》,er grinste mich an. Und ich küsste ihn auf die Nase. Dann ließ ich mich in seine Arme sinken.  
Dann knurrte mein Magen unerwartet und laut. 《 Ohh, da hat jemand Hunger.》 Gibbs grinste mich an. 《 Soll ich Pizza bestellen?》 《 Mhhhm...》,ich blickte ihn verliebt an,《 Ja! 》 《Okay, was möchtest du denn? 》 《Salami, Schinken und Tunfisch, bitte 》《Gut.》  
Wir zogen uns an. Da ich keine Lust hatte meine Sachen anzuziehen, gab Gibbs mir ein Paar frische. Der Marine Corp Pullover war viel zu groß,so dass ich nichts anderes mehr brauchte.  
Gibbs bestellte die Pizza. Und eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir pizzaessend im Keller.  
Nebenbei schmirgelten wir sein Boot ab.  
Als wir aufgegessen hatten, was ziemlich lange gedauert hatte, räumten wir die leeren Pizzakartons weg und Gibbs fand noch ein wenig Eis. Also dann saßen wir lachend, Eis essend und in Gibbs Fall Bourbon trinkend im Keller. Irgendwann begann Gibbs mich von seinem Löffel zu füttern.  
Dann fing er an, ihn manchmal schnell von meinem Mund wegzuziehen, bevor ich meine Lippen um ihn schließen konnte. Schließlich war ich doch einmal schneller gewesen und erwischte den Löffel bevor er ihn wegziehen konnte. Das angeschmolzene Eis flog ihm ins Gesicht. Ich lachte auf.《 Oh ohh...》,kicherte ich und küsste ihm das Eis von der Wange. 《 Mhhhm, noch mal. 》 Nun sah ich ihn mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen an. 《 Was!?, prustete ich. Du spinnst doch.》 《 Nein, ich möchte nur, dass du mein Gesicht noch mal so berührst.》 《 So, dass meine Zunge sooooooo...》, ich legte meine Lippen wieder auf seine weiche Wange und öffnete meinen Mund leicht dann begann ich mit meiner Zunge seine Wange abzuschlabbern.(Was!?, mir fällt gerade kein besseres Wort an... Ich weiß das klingt widerwärtig) ,...  
《...dein Gesicht berührt? 》 Er lachte. 《Jaaa, genau so .》,er grinste,《 Du bist echt verrückt. Aber ich mag deine Art verrückt zu sein.. .》 Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Nach einer Weile, standen wir auf und machten uns auf den Weg nach oben...  
Nachdem wir ein wenig aufgeräumt hatten. Setzten wir uns aufs Sofa. 《 Oh man, hoffentlich bekommen Tony und Ziva das nicht raus. 》 《 Und wenn doch? 》 《 DiNozzo würde mich damit aufziehen und beide zusammen würden versuchen uns an der Arbeit zu überwachen. ..》 《 Das ist akzeptabel. Solange die Direktorin davon nichts erfährt ist alles gut. 》 Ich musste lächeln. 《Sie hätte Verständnis dafür, oder?》 《 Ja, schon aber... 》, er beendete den Satz nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Mein Kopf lag in Gibbs Schoß. Er hatte als Marine gelernt immer und überall schlafen zu können. So saß er schlfend auf dem Sofa.  
Ich sah auf seine Uhr. 6...  
Zeit zum aufstehen. Ich stubste ihn sanft an. 《 Gibbs? 》, flüsterte ich, 《Zeit zum aufstehen. 》 《 Mhhh, was?》 《 Aufstehn, mein Süßer.》  
Er grummelte leise ,aber er stand auf. Auch ich standt auf und machte mich in die Küche,um Kaffee zu kochen. Mit einer Tasse machte ich mich auf zu ihm ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seine Sachen ablegte. Er zog sich gerade den Pullover über den Kopf als ich in von hinten umarmte. Jetzt schwebte die Tasse vor seiner Brust. 《 Danke. 》 Er nahm mir die Tasse aus der Hand und führte sie an die Lippen. Er trank einen Schluck. 《 Sorry,dass er so dünn ist, das Pulver war alle.》 《 Ich weiß, ich muss neues Besorgen.》,er drehte sich um und küsste mich.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir an unseren Schreibtischen und erledigten Papierkram. Dann kam Ziva aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und kam dann auf mich zu. 《 Na du süße, wie wars gestern?》 Dann blickte sie auf mein Oberteil und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 《 Uuuh, ich weiß schon. 》, sie grinste mich an. Und wir kicherten. 《Was kichert ihr zwei denn da?》fragte Gibbs der plötzlich hinter Ziva stand. Wir kicherten erneut. Er lächelte und ging kopfschüttelnd zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
*bling*  
McGee betrat den Raum. 《Guten Morgen! 》 《 Morgen. 》, kam es aus Zivas und meinem Mund. Gibbs ruckte nur mit dem Kopf.  
*bling*  
Tony trat gehetzt an meinen Schreibtisch und stellte sich neben Ziva.《Ihr müsst mir Helfen. BITTE! 》, sagte er mit verzweifelter Stimme,《Sie macht mich wahnsinnig! 》 《 Wer macht dich Wahnsinnig? 》, fragte ich mit wenig Interesse. 《 Meine neue Nachbarin. Sie legt mir jeden Morgen Blumen vor die Tür und läd mich zum Frühstück ein. 》 《 Aber sie ist total unattraktiv und hässlich? 》, hakte Ziva nach. 《 Genau! Wie mach ich ihr klat dass ich nichts von ihr will?》 《 Du musst an ihrer Tür klingeln und einfach an ihr vorbei, die Blumen vor ihren Augen in den Müll werfen. 》, sagte Ziva. 《 Oder du sagst es ihr einfach ins Gesicht. 》,sagte ich trocken. 《 Nein,das kann ich nicht. Ich nehm Zivas Methode. 》 《 Wie du willst. 》, kicherte ich und küsste ihn auf die Nase. Dann kicherten Ziva und ich wieder und die beiden gingen wieder auf ihre Plätze.  
Zwei Stunden später klingelte das Telefon. Und alle schreckten von ihrer Arbeit auf. Gibbs war am schnellsten. 《 Hallo, NCIS, Gibbs. 》... 《Gut.》,er legte auf. 《 Toter Seaman in Norfolk! Tony Truck auftanken, Ziva sag Ducky Bescheid wir Treffen uns in fünf Minuten Unten!》 Wir nahmen unsere Sachen und hasteten in den Fahrstuhl.

《 Tony Skizzen,Ziva Zeugenaussagen, McGee wen haben wir da?》,Gibbs stimme drang über das Areal. 《 Seaman George Nethern. Ledig,keine Vorstrafen außer kleine Geldstrafen für zu schnelles fahren.》, McGee ratterte dies runter wie,als hätte er es auswendig gelernt. Ich machte weiter Fotos und McGee machte sich weiter ans Spuren sichern. 《 Dann rief Tony nach mir,der inzwischen neben McGee an einem Müllcontainer stand. 《 Bambina, komm mal her.!》 《 Was gibt's denn ganz spezieller Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo junior?》《Ich glaube wir haben eine zweite Leiche. ..》

《 Nein. Ich geh nicht in dem Müllcontainer wühlen!》, sagte ich wütend. 《 Oh doch!》《 Und warum sollte ich das tun?》《 Weil du die Bambina bist.》,er machte Anstalten mich in den Container zu heben.《GIBBS! Tony ist gemein zu mir!》,schrie ich so laut dass Gibbs es gehört haben musste. Doch er reagierte nicht. 《 Tija, der Boss hört dich nicht.》 Er packte mich erneut und versuchte mich in den Container zu buchsieren. 《 DiNozzo, was machst du da?》, ertönte Gibbs' Stimme. Sofort ließ Tony mich runter. 《 Ähh, wir haben eine zweite Leiche, Boss.》,er deutete auf den Müllcontainer aus dem ein Arm herrausschaute.《Und warum holst du sie nicht da raus?》 ,fragte er mit einem strengen Tonfall. 《 Ich bin schon dabei Boss! 》  
Ich warf Gibbs ein dankbares Lächeln zu. Er lächelte zurück.  
《 Danke. 》, flüsterte ich. 《 Wofür? 》, fragte er und grinste. Kopfschüttelt machte ich mich wieder an die Arbeit.  
*flash*  
Tony im Müllcontainer...  
*flash*  
McGee der ihm hilft heraus zu kommen. ..  
《Das hatte er wirklich vor? !》,fragte Abby entsetzt., 《 er wollte dich im Müll wühlen lassen? !》 《 Ja, aber Gibbs hat ihn reingeschickt.》《Zeig mir das Foto noch einmal! 》 *hahah*  
《 Was macht ihr da?》 ,Timothy betrat das Labor. 《 Tony auslachen. Willst du mitmachen? 》 《 Nein, danke. 》 《 Das ist von Ducky. 》, er überreichte Abby zwei Beweismittelbehälter mit Kugeln. 《 Danke Timmy, willst du mir Helfen, dann schick ich die Kleine raus.》 Mit Kleine war ich gemeint. Sie waren immer gerne allein, weil ich sie immer Fragen stellte, die sie zwar beantworten konnten aber für überflüssig hielten. Sie redeten über Dinge bei denen mir der Kopf schwirrte. Dabei stellte ich mich nicht halb so dumm an wie Tony. 《 Gut ich lass euch alleine... 》, grinsend klebte ich McGee das Foto von Tony mit Klebeband auf den Rücken in dem ich ihm darauf klopfte, zwinkerte Abby zu und verließ das Labor. Immer noch lächelnd betrat ich den Fahrstuhl. Die chromfarbenen Wände spiegelten mich wieder. Eine junge Frau, Anfang zwanzig mit dunklen Augen lächelte mich mit geschwungen Lippen an. Die langen, krausen Locken waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden, was die Haare aber nicht davon abhielt ihr auf die Schultern zu fallen. * bling * Ich stieg aus und betrat das Großraum-Büro. Ich öffnete den Mund:...《 Hey,Ziva. Wann gibt's Mittag?》,fragte Tony laut, bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. 《 Boha, Tony! Denkst du denn an nichts anderes als Essen? !》, rief ich Tony über die anderen Schreibtische hinweg zu. Er lächelte und sagte gewichtig: 《 Bambina, das ist lebenswichtig. Wenn du nicht isst stirbst du.》 《 Ach ja... Tony ich hab ja nicht behauptet, dass ich nicht mehr essen will, sondern dass ich finde, dass es jetzt nicht so wichtig ist zu essen. 》 《 Sie hat recht. 》, sagte Gibbs, 《essen können wir noch wenn wir den Fall gelöst haben.》 Tony murrte ein Wenig aber er hatte es zu akzeptieren. 《 Wenn du Hunger hast dann kannst du gerne mein Mittagessen haben.》 , Tony nickte. Fragte aber: 《 Was ist denn dein Mittagessen? 》 《 Etwas kaltes Roastbeef in Kräutermarinade und Rosmarinkartoffeln und gedünstetes Gemüse.》 《 Gut. Gib her.》 Ich reichte ihm eine Plastikdose mit Essen. 《 Bitte. 》 《 Danke, du bist meine Rettung. 》


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

《Die liste seiner Telefongespräche der letzten zwei Wochen, Boss.》,sagte Tim zu Gibbs. 《 Teilt sie auf und überprüft sie. 》 McGee legte mir einen Zettel auf den Schreibtisch. Dann ging er zu Tony, dem er ebenfalls einen Zettel gab. Dann drehte er sich zu Ziva um. Tony erblickte das Foto dass ich McGee auf den Rücken geklebt hatte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er fragte: 《 Wie lage läufst du denn schon damit rum, McGee? 》 《 Was meinst du Tony?》, fragte nun McGee. 《 Nun warf ich ein: 《 Das wunderschöne Foto von unserem ganz speziellem Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo auf deinem Rücken. 》 《 Hoeh?! Lynn warst du das?》 Ich grinste nur und Tony sah aus als würde er in Tränen zerfließen. 《 Sag wo du heute überall warst! Bitte!》, flehte er fast. 《 Also erst bei Ducky, dann bei Abby dann in der Aservartenhalle und auf dem Klo und hier. 》 《 Guten Morgen DiNozzo. Ist das ihre neue Wohnung von der sie so geschwärmt haben?》, Tony schreckte auf. Die Direktorin Jenny Shepard standt hinter ihm. Tony stöhnte und riss das Bild von Tims Rücken. Ziva und ich lachten laut wàhrend Gibbs leicht lächelte. 《 Aber jetzt an die Arbeit! 》 Sagte er laut. Und verließ das Großraum - Büro, zusammen mit der Direktorin.

《 Diese Nummer》, ich drückte auf die Fernbedienung für den großen Bildschirm, 《 gehört zu einer gewissen Kathy Summer und sie arbeitet als Kellnerin in einer Bar in Norfolk. Er hat sie in den letzten zwei Wochen jeden Tag angerufen. Manchmal mehr als einmal. Ich denke mal dass sie seine Freundin war.》 《 Sie ist hübsch. 》, sagte Tony als er auf ihr Passfoto blikte. 《 Lynn, McGee. Ihr besucht die Dame mal.》 《 Wird gemacht Boss !》, rief ich ihm zu, denn ich standt schon im Fahrstuhl. Tim eilte mir nach.  
Die Befragung der Kellnerin verlief reibungslos, mit der Ausnahme, dass sie in Tränen ausbrach und zwei Stunden an meiner Schulter geschluchzt hatte, nachdem wir ihr gesagt hatten, dass Nethern tot war.  
《 Bitte lass sie nie wieder an mich ran ! 》, sagte ich zu Gibbs. Als ich ohne Taschentücher und einer durchnässten Jeansjacke wieder auf auf meinem Stuhl saß.  
Er lächelte und sagte : 《 Bambina, für so etwas haben wir dich. 》 Wir diskutieren weiter über George Netherns Tod, währen Tony wie immer an seiner ,,die Frau wars'' Theorie festhielt.  
Am Abend, so gegen 8 besclossen wir nach hause zu fahren.  
Alle verließen das Büro. Nur Gibbs und ich waren noch da. Ich ging hinunter zu Ducky, den uch heute noch nicht richtig gesprochen hatte und Gibbs zu Abby. Whyever;)  
Unten bei Ducky sah ich ihm noch zu wie er ein Formular ausfüllte und dann begann er auch schon auf mich einzureden: 《 Das mit dir und Jethro wird ernst oder? 》, Ducky merkte aber auch alles. .. Das konnte zum einem daran liegen, dass ich ihm alles erzählte und Gibbs auch und zum anderm daran dass er einen Abschluss in Psychologie besaß. Ich denke mal dass letzteres weniger außschlag gebend war. 《 Mhhhm. 》, murmelte ich verliebt in mich hinein und lächelte. Ducky lächelte auch, aber für meinen Geschmack etwas zu verständnisvoll. 《 Du, Ducky. .. Darf ich dir zwei Fragen stellen, die du beantwortest? 》 《 Ja, natürlich mein Mädchen. 》 《 Okay, das war die erste... Jetzt die zweite: Weist du, ob er sich noch mit Hollis Man trifft? 》, etwas verlegen schlug ich die Augen nieder, sah aber, dass Ducky lächelte. 《 Er trifft sich schon lange nicht mehr mit ihr. 》, sagte er sanft. 《 Aber warum fragst du?》 《 Naja... sie war Gestern Abend da... er hatte irgendwie Werkzeug bei ihr in der Wohnung. Sie ist einfach reingekommen und Gibbs war noch schnell. ..》 ,ich errötete und starrte auf meine Fußspitzen, 《 ... Naja...er... war noch schnell Kondome holen. ..》 ,beiden letzten Worten war ich immer leiser geworden und nun sah ich Ducky an. 《 Sie hat sein Werkzeug einfach reingebracht und ich hab sie gefragt, was sie will und wer sie Überhaupt ist. ..und... Sie hat geantwortet und... da dachte ich... weil sie...nun ja...》 (JK. Rowling style) :)  
《 Darüber brauchst du dir keine Gedanken machen. Das ist schin ein Jahr her, dass die Beiden was hatten .》 ,sagte er beschwichtigent. Ich lächelte beruhigt und in dem Moment wurde mir klar, was ich eben Preis gegeben hatte. 《 Das erzählst du aber keinem, oder?》 《 Was meinst du? 》《 Naja dass Gibbs und ich. ..》 《 Natürlich, ich weiss schon. 》In dem Momet kamen Gibbs und Abby herein. 《 Na ihr beiden? 》 ,fragte Abby, 《 was gibt's denn zu Bereden ? 》 《 Ach, weisst du. So die und das...》 Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und sie grinste zurück. Duck zog seinen Hut auf und seine Jacke an und wir verließen zu viert die Autopsie.  
Auf dem Parkplatz verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander.  
Dann stieg ich in Gibbs' Auto und er fuhr los. An einer roten Ampel hielt er an und ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor es grün wurde. Dann fuhren wir, da es mittlerweile schon 11 war in 《Gibbs'》 Diner...


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 5

Ich war so müde, dass mir im Diner die Augen zu gefallen waren und Gibbs mich auf eine der Sitzbänke gelegt hatte und mich wekte, als er weiter fahren wollte.  
《 Soll ich dich absetzen oder willst du deine Sachen holen, oder soll ich bei dir Bleiben?》 《Egal...》 Er entschied sich schließlich dafür, seine Sachen zu holen und dann bei mir zu übernachten...  
Ich wohnte noch nicht lange in meiner Wohnung. Vorher hatte ich bei Gibbs im Keller auf einer Schlafcouch gepennt, da nicht sicher war, ob ich ich in Amerika bleiben würde.  
Weil ich Deutsche war (obwohl ich einen englischen Namen trage), habe ich zuerst nur ein  
,, Praktikum'' absolviert, doch das Team, vorallem Abby und Ducky, hatte mich ins Herz geschlossen. Ich war ein Teil der kleinen Familie geworden und hatte mich wohl gefühlt. So hatte ich beschlossen, die amerikanische Staatsbürgerschaft anzunehmen, damit ich für den NCIS arbeiten durfte.  
Dann kaufte ich ,die jetzt noch sehr ungemütliche Wohnung. Die Möbel waren Kreuz und Quer zusammen gewürfelt worden. Ich musste mich noch ein wenig einrichten...  
Die Klingel schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich öffnete die Tür und ließ Gibbs in die Wohnung, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
《 Mhhh, ich dachte du würdest sie stilvoller einrichten. 》, er grinste mich an. 《 Gibbs, du weisst selber, dass ich erst seit kurzem hir wohne. 》 Er grinste wieder und küsste mich auf die Wange. 《 Wo is n das Bad? 》, fragte er. Ich zeigte auf eine Tür an der , von uns aus , rechten Wand. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich in das Badezimmer, dass mit einer Dusche ,einer Badewanne, einer Toilette und einem Waschtisch (ein Waschbecken mit einem Schränkchen unten drunter) ausgestattet war. Er ließ mich los und zog sein Jackett aus. Ich stellte mich auf die Zehenspitzen, legte meine Arme in seinen Nacken und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss und seine Hände fuhren unter mein Oberteil und streichelten über meinen Körper. Ich löste meine Hände von seinem Nacken und sie wanderten nach unten zu seinem Hosenbund und zogen das Poloshirt heraus. Sie stießen auf ein weißes American T-shirt und ungehalten zogen sie auch dies heraus.  
Wir küssten uns immer heftiger und Gibbs' Hände fuhren nun immer stürmischer über meine Haut.  
Meine Hände glitten nun unter das T-shirt und auch ich begann ihn zu streicheln. Eine auf seinem Rücken und die andere an seiner Hüfte.  
Die Bearbeitung meines Körpers stoppte kurz. Gibbs' stand nun oberkörperfrei vor mir und zog auch mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Erneut küsste und streichelte er mich aber dieses mal nur mit einer Hand, weil mit der anderen nestelte er an dem Verschluss meines BHs herum. Schließlich gelang es ihm, ihn zu öffnen. Er fiel zu Boden. Ich begann seinen Gürtel und seine Hose zu öffnen, die inzwischen eine Beule aufwies.  
Er selbst sah etwas verlegen aus, aber ich begann erneut ihn zu küssen. Und gleichzeitig zog ich meine Hose aus... Beide standen wir in Socken da. 《 Ich weiß nicht wie man sich bei einer Knutschorgie die Socken auszieht. 》, schimpfte ich und wir mussten lachen. 《 Entweder 》,ich verstellte die Stimme, 《,,Stop. Ich muss meine Socken ausziehen''... oder doch lieber :den Zeh-in-die-Socke-Move?》 Ich stellte mich auf ein Bein und hüpfend versuchte ich meinen großen Zeh in den Socken zu stecken, um ihn abzustreifen ,wobei ich fast umgefallen wäre, wenn Gibbs mich nicht, vor lachen kaum noch atmend, festgehalten hätte. Er küsste mich auf den Hals und wir gingen duschen. (tolle überleitumg! )  
Nach dem duschen gingen wir sofort schlafen...  
Der Wecker klingelte um 6 Uhr. Gibbs war zuerst Wach.  
《 Hey, 》, er stupste mich an, 《 aufstehen. 》 《 Mehhhmmmhhhh ...》, grummelte ich. 《 Komm jetzt.》 Immer noch grummeld stand ich auf. Ich schlurfte in die Küche und kochte Kaffee.  
Etwa eine Stunde später saßen wir an unseren Tischen und zerbrachen uns mit Ziva und Tim die Köpfe darüber: Warum Seaman George Nethern sterben musste, denn die Autopsie hatte ergeben, dass die beiden Leichen erschossen und Brutal verstümmelt wurden. Die zweite Leiche war sein Bruder Phillip Nethern, der Zivilist war und außerdem Ledig.  
Tony liß sich nicht blicken.  
《 Ich geh zu Abby.》, sagte Gibbs.  
Stand auf und ging zum Fahrstuhl.  
《 Wisst ihr was? Ich würde nur zu gern noch einmal mit Miss Summer reden... dass heißt nicht ich, sondern Gibbs soll mit ihr reden...》 《 Mhhh, ich finde du solltest sie aber vor bearbeiten... Das ist gut für deine Entwicklung. 》, sagte Ziva und zwinkerte.  
*bling*  
Tony trat gehetzt ein.《 Sorry Boss, dass ich zu spät bin. 》《Gibbs is bei Abby. Kannst dir noch was Gutes ausdenken. 》, sagte Tim. 《 Du hast gut reden McKommtimmerpünktlich. Du, kommst immer rechtzeitig. 》 《 Wie schaffst du es immer zu spät zu kommen, Tony》 ,fragte ich ihn mit einem frechem Grinsen. 《 Pass auf was du sagst Bambina! 》,sagte er ebenfalls grinsend, doch er grinste nicht normal sondern sein DiNozzo Grinsen. ( ihr wisst alle was ich meine

Danke an alle beklopppten die den Scheiß überhaupt lesen. Danke an Tabby McAbby, meine abF , die mich immer unterstützt hat (und es immer noch tut) die immer aufs neue Chap wartet. .. !Danke! I U  
Natürlich danke ich auch den anderen verrückten die die FanFic lesen. U 2...


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

oder ...mehr als nur Aufgetaut?

《 Warum bin ich hier? 》, schrie sie mich an, 《 ich habe nichts mit den Morden zu tun! 》 Ich blieb so ruhig als wäre ich ein Stück Dreck in der Ecke (echt n blöder vergleich oder?) Und blickte ihr in die stechend blauen Augen. 《 Setzen sie sich bitte hin.》, sagte ich so ruhig, dass Albus Dumbledore hätte neidisch sein können. Augenblicklich ließ sich Kathy Summer zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen. 《 Sie sagen also, sie haben nichts damit zu tun...》,mehr eine Frage, als eine Feststellung.  
《 Ja, genau.》, beteuerte sie,《 Ich habe Gerorge und Philipp nicht ermordet! Ich könnte das gar nicht! Ich bin Vegetarierin! 》 《 Nah und?! Hitler war Veganer. Wie viele Menschen hat er getötet? 》, fragte ich nun provozierend. (Uhhh, der ist soooo alt) 《Außerdem, warum wissen sie von der zweiten Leiche. Mein Kollege McGee und ich, haben ihnen nur von George Nethern erzählt. Aber sie wussten sogar, dass es sich bei der zweiten Leiche um seinen Bruder Phillipp handelt.》, nun war ich aufgestanden. Eigentlich sollte ich sie ja nur mürbe machen, aber sie hatte mich sofort angeschrien. 《 Ich glaube sie müssen mir etwas erklären, Mrs. Summer.》

* epic shot*(ihr wisst was ich meine)(das in schwarz weiß...)

《Ja, verdammt!》, schrie sie nun verzweifelt, 《Ich habe die beiden umgebracht!》 《 Aber warum, Kathy? Warum?》, fragte ich provozierend ruhig und leise.  
《 Ganz einfach... Ich wollte es. Ich finde es so schön, auf Fleisch einzustechen. Erst habe ich mir Fleisch gekauft und daruf eingestochen...》, sie holte tief Luft und ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun.  
*Gibbs, versammt! Wo bleibst du!?*  
《Aber ich brauchte etwas lebendiges...》 In dem Moment riss gibbs die Tür auf und legte Kathy Summer Handschellen an. 《 Das reicht. Wir haben genug gehört. DiNozzo! Abführen!  
Alles okay bei dir?》 《 Ich nickte, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Diese Lüge, die so einfach war. Ich war geschockt. Kathy Summer war psychisch krank und hatte deswegen Menschen getötet... Diese Frau, hatte sich an meiner Schulter ausgeweint... Meine Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen.  
Gibbs wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er nahm mich in den Arm. Hielt mich fest, streichelte mir übers Haar. Und flüsterte : 《Gut gemacht.》  
Eine Stunde später saßen wir alle zusammen im Büro. Ziva hatte Sushi geholt. Für mich ein Heilmittel.  
《 Boa, als die gesagt hat ,,Aber ich brauchte etwas lebendiges. ''Hatte ich sogar hinter der Scheibe angst um mein Leben. Ich hab gedacht die springt auf, holt n Messer raus und fängt ein auf dich einzustechen. 》, sagte Tim zu mir.  
《 Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! 》, im nächsten Moment bekam ich keine Luft mehr, 《Du hättest sterben können!》, die drückte noch fester zu. 《 Abbs, lass los!》, sagte Gibbs. 《 Nein, ich wede sie nie wieder los lassen! 》 《 Abby, wenn du sie nicht loslässt, stirbt sie wirklich! 》 Erschrocken ließ Abby mich los. 《. .HHHLUHHFTHH!》,japste ich. Keuchend versuchte ich, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 《 Abbs, ich lebe noch! Aber du warst näher daran mich zu töten als sie!》, sagte ich gespielt vorwurfsvoll. 《 Ohhh. .. 》, sie schaute schuldbewusst drein. Dann musste ich vom Vorwurfsvoll schauen lachen und ich fiel ihr um den Hals. Lachend und uns gegenseitig knuddeld hüpften wir auf der Stelle. Als wir uns voneinander lösten. Sah ich noch Tony und Ziva einen vielsagenden austauschen.  
《 Geht nach hause, genug gearbeitet. 》, sagte nun Gibbs ganz unerwartet.  
Einstimmig beschlossen wir Schluss zu machen und stiegen alle zusammen in den Fahrstuhl.

Bei Gibbs zu hause gingen wir in den Keller. Das Boot sollte heute lackiert werden.  
《 Als du im Verhörraum warst. Hatte ich richtig Angst um dich.》, sagte er leise. Er nahm meine Hand und begann mich zu küssen. Eine Hand in meiner, die andere in meinem Haar. Ganz sanft, leicht, zärtlich. Dieses Gefühl war wunderbar und ich wünschte mir es würde nie aufhören. Doch dann hörte er auch schon auf und nahm einen Pinsel in die Hand.  
《Gelb oder grün? 》, fragte er mich. 《 Grün.》, sagte ich etwas tonlos. 《 Was ist los?》,fragte er. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern küsste ihn auf die Nase, lachte und nahm mir auch einen Pinsel.  
So ging mein Leben weiter. Aus Tagen wurden Wochen. Aus Wochen, Monate...  
Das Boot wurde fertig und wir fingen ein neues an... Wir richteten meine Wohnung ein und unsete Sachen verteilten sich auf die zwei Wohnungen.  
Wir waren glücklich. Selbst wenn es Gibbs nicht gut ging schaffte ich es ihn zu ,,trösten''. Auch er schaffte es immer, wenn ich Heimweh hatte, mich zur ruhe zu bringen. Fast ein Jahr verging, bis es Zeit wurde für das Boot einen Namen zu finden...

_  
Sorry, dass die Chaps immer kürzer werden... Die Formulierungen gehen mir aus... Also schreibe ich immer knapper. Trotzdem danke fürs lesen:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

《 Ich finde wir sollten es nach dir benennen. 》, sagte er und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Verliebt blickte ich zurück, zurück in die blau-grauen Augen. .. 《Find ich nicht so toll.》,sagte ich als ich mich von den Augen losgerissen hatte. 《 Uch meine gut, ich habe den Bau usw. ,,bestimmt'', aber... mein Name? Ich glaube jedes dritte Boot heißt Marilyn... Ich fänd ,,Arya'' schön... Das ist türkisch und bedeutet: die Starke, die Mächtige.》 ( erinnert nicht an Arya aus ,,Eragon'', nein)  
《 Na gut, wenn du das so möchtest... und welche Farben? 》, fragte er. 《 Rot, grün und schwarz. 》, kam es wie aus meiner Neun-Millimeter. 《 Gut. 》 《 Den Rumpf schwarz, die Reling rot und den Boden in grün... Haus rot, und der Name in weiß. .. 》 《 Wie die Lady Befiehlt. 》 Ich lachte und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
《Du? Wollen wir uns mal was zu Essen machen?》, fragte er nach einiger Zeit stillem geknutsche.  
《 Mhhmhh》, ich nickte.  
Oben in der Küche begannen wir dann zu kochen.(stellt euch vor. Kochen in ner Küche! :))  
Dann klopfte es an der Tür.  
Gibbs ging und öffnete die Tür. 《 Abbs, was ist los?》 《 Darf ich Lynn entführen?》 《 Ja! 》, rief ich ihr zu. Warte kurz.》 《 Komm rein.》, brummte Gibbs. 《 Wo willst du mit ihr hin?》 《 In nem Club downtown, is ne riesen Party. Und ich steh auf der Gästeliste mit einer Begleitung. Erst wollte ich ne andere Freundin mitnehmen, aber die konnte nicht. 》 Ich hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, da ich im Schlafzimmer damit beschäftigt war etwas zum anziehen zu suchen. Aber nun trat ich in Unterwäsche zu den beiden, zwei Kleidungsstücke in der Hand. 《 Kleid oder das Top mit Skinny Jeans?》 《 Kleid.》, antwortete Abby. 《 Nichts.》, sagte Gibbs. Ich rollte mit den Augen. 《Du Blödmann!》, sagte ich und knuffte ihn in Seite. 《 Ganz ehrlich, wenn du das was du jetzt trägst auch noch ausziehst, sähe dass echt heiß aus.》 Er grinste mich an. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus und schnitt eine Grimasse. Dann schlüpfte ich in das Kleid, dass ich, während einer Shopping Tour mit Abby, in einem Goth Shop entdekt hatte. Es war schwarz und hatte kleine rote Punkte, sehr schmale Seitenträger , die nur zur Deko dienten. Dann ging ich ins Bad und legte ein schlichtes Make up auf. Liedstrich, Wimpern und ein wenig Rouge, dass meine Wangen schmaler machen sollte. Dann roten Lippenstift, passend zu den Punkten. 《 Gibbs, weisst du wo meine schwarzen Highheels sind?》 《 Nein. Woher soll ich so was wissen.》 Abby kicherte. 《 Gefunden!》, rief sie und kam mit meinen Schuhen auf mich zu. 《 Danke!》, trällerte ich und schlüpfte in die hohen Schuhe. An der Garderobe warf ich mir einen schwarzen Biker Bolero über und packte meine schwarzes Clutch mit Lippenstift und Geld. 《 Tschüssi.》, flötete Abby und ich umarmte und küsste Gibbs zum ,,Abschied'' . 《 Das du mir ja mit keinem anderen rumknutscht. Dass da mal drauf auf Abbs. Nich dass sie mir nachher noch fremd geht. 》, er zwinkerte. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge geraus, warf ihm eine Kuss Hand zu und winkte.  
Abby zog mich aus der Haustür zu ihrem roten Leichenwagen.  
Ein , zwei Stunden später setzten wir uns an die Bar und bestellten was zu trinken. Die Kellnerin brachte uns zwei Cocktails; Abby eine Bloody Mary und mir eine alkoholfreie Mischung des Hauses, die auf der Karte vielversprochen geklungen hatte. 《 Bitte sehr.》 《 Danke. Sag mal, kann es sein dass ich dich schon mal gesehen habe? Du kommst mir vage bekannt vor.》 《 Keine Ahnung, ich hab dich noch nie gesehen.》 《 Wie heißt du. Kelina Gibson. Aber...-》,sie zögerte.《In einem andern Leben hieß ich Kelly, Kelly Gibbs...》 《 Aber Kelly Gibbs ist tot..!》, kam es aus Abbys und meinem Mund. 《 Nein, Mum und ich hatten nur einen Autounfall und wurden in eine Art Zeugenschutzprogramm gesteckt. Aber woher wisst ihr von mir? 》 《 Dein Dad...》,sagte ich unsicher. 《 Das kann nicht sein. Mein Dad ist bei einem Einsatz gestorben... Er war Marine. ... 》 《 Also den Leroy Jethro Gibbs den ich kenne, lebt noch... Ich hab ihn erst vor zwei Stunden gesehen. 》 《 Dad heisst also, das Dad gar nict tot ist!?》 (Ja alles total logisch...) 《 Kann sein...》  
(Wow verwirrend)  
Wir redeten noch lange mit Kelly und je länger wir miteinander redeten desto mehr wurde mir klar.

Wenn man mit Gibbs zusammen war, wusste man oder sollte man wissen, dass man immer Zweitbeste sein würde. ... Aber das war erträglich, weil man ,,wusste'' das Shannon tot war... Also war man dann doch irgendwie die Beste... jedoch nicht die einzige. Aber wenn Shannon noch lebte, würde Gibbs nicht mit ihr leben wollen?...Und Shannon würde, wie jede andere Frau, keine zweite ,,Geliebte'', wenn er mich denn wirklich liebte, dulden würde. Bei diesen Gedanken verspürte ich einen Stich in der Brust. Es tat weh darüber nachzudenken.  
Wie in Trance kehrte ich zu Gibbs nach hause zurück. Kelly und ich hatten unsere Handynummern ausgetauscht und ich wollte einen Termin arrangieren, ab dem sie sich alle wiedersehen sollten. Im Flur brannte Licht. Ich ging hinunter in den Keller. Gibbs war unten und strich das Boot. 《 Hi. Schon zurück? 》 《 Mhhhm. 》 Ich wusste nicht ob ich es ihm sagen sollte. Damit würde ich meine drei Menschen glücklich machen. Wenn ich es für mich behielt, könnte ich einfach nur ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Aber glücklich wäre ich trotzdem nicht. .. Gibbs sah dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. 《 Hey, was ist denn los?》 《. ..-》, ich sammelte all meine Willenskraft. Der Willen ihn glücklich zu machen. Der gedanke machte es leichter. 《 Ich habe jemaden... getroffen. ... Gibbs ich... Shannon und Kelly leben noch. 》, es war raus, doch Gibbs sah mich nur ungläubig an. 《 Sag mal, wie viel hast du getrunken? 》 《 Gar nichts. Warte, ich hab ein Bild von Kelly gemacht.》, ich zückte mein Handy, 《 sie sieht dir mächtig ähnlich. 》, bei den Worten musste ich sogar lächeln. Gibbs sah auf das Foto. 《 Jah.. 》, hauchte er und eine Träne trat in seine Augenwinkel. 《 Warte, ich ruf sie an...》 Ich gab ihm mein Handy. 《 Kelina Gibson., Hallo》 《 Kelly.》 《 DAD!》 Ich verliß den Keller damit sie ,,alleine'' telefonieren konnten. Ich ging ins Schlafzimmer und räumte meine Sachen aus dem Schrank. Dann ins Bad wo ich mich unzog, abschminkte, wusch und auch da meine Sachen zusammen packte. Ich ging im restlichen Haus herum und sammelte alles was mir gehörte ein. Dann legte ich mich aufs Sofa und nun konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr halten. Stumm rannen sie mir über die Wangen. Nach etwa anderthalb Stunden schlief ich ein.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Ich erwachte früh, an dem Samstagmorgen.  
Leise schlich ich mich mit meinen Sachen aus dem Haus. In meiner Wohnung angekommen nahm ich erst mal ein heißes Bad.  
Dann aß ich etwas und danach verkroch ich mich unter meine Bettdecke. Alles in meiner Wohnung erinnerte an ihn. Er hatte die Wohnung mit mir eingerichtet.

Im kleinen Wohnzimmer hing ein Wandbord mit Gerahmten Fotos. Einge von Gibbs. Andere mit meiner Familie und meinen alten Freunden. Dann eines von der ganzen  
,,Familie''; Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Timmy ,Abby, Ducky , Jimmy Palmer und ich. Das Bild wurde an Weihnachten aufgenommen. .. Doch das schönste Bild war von Gibbs und mir. Er hielt mich im Arm und küsste mich auf die Wange. Abby hatte es gemacht.

Nach einigen Stunden stand ich auf und räumte das Bild und die anderen von ihm in einen Karton.  
Ich wollte sie nicht meher sehen. Plötzlich klingelte mein Telefon. Ich ging hin, sah die Nummer und hob nicht ab. Nach einer halben Minute hörte es auf und der AB ging daran. 《 Hallo?!》, ertönte Gibbs stimme.《 Naja, anscheinend bist du nicht zu hause. Ich mach mir Sorgen. Du hast dein Handy vergessen... Ich versuchs mal bei Abbs.》,er legte auf. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen. Er machte sich Sorgen... Um mich...  
Ich sah auf meine digital Uhr. Samstag ,12. 30 pm.  
Samstag. Ducky Tag ;)

Um 3.30 Uhr machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Ducky.  
Um 4 Uhr kam ich dort an.  
Wie immer empfing er mich mit: 《 Hallo, irgendwann muss ich dir mal einen Schlüssel geben.》 《 Hallo, auch schön dich zu sehen.》, bei dem Anblick des alten Pathologen musste ich lächeln. Doch auch er merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 《Was ist los? 》, fragte er, 《 Ist etwas mit Jethro》 Ich erzählte ihm alles, doch ich war mir nicht sicher ob er alles verstanden hatte. Denn ich hatte nach dem zweiten Wort angefangen zu schluchzen und ein Weinkrampf schüttelt mich heftig.  
Er drückte mich fest und verfrachtete mich in einen Sessel, damit er Tee kochen konnte. In dem moment kam seine demezkranke Mutter ins Wohnzimmer und fragte wie jedes Mal nach meinem Namen. Mein Höschen musste ich inzwischen nicht mehr vorzeigen. Denn Victoria kannte so langsam mein Gesicht.  
Wenig später kam Ducky mit einem Tablett in den Raum drückte mir eine Tasse Tee in die Hand.  
Ich nahm einen Schluck und verschluckte mich als dieTürklingel läutete. Ducky stand wieder auf um die Tür zu öffnen. 《 Ah, hallo. Komm doch rein.》, sagte er und Schritte richtung Wohnzimmer waren zu vernehmen...

*PERSPEKTIEVENWECHSEL*  
Gibbs Sicht :

Da saß sie. Das Gesicht tränenverschmiert und verquollen, Augen und Nase rosa, eine Teetasse in der Hand. Sie hustete, weil sie sich verschluckt hatte. Ich ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie. 《 Was machst du denn für Sachen, mhh. Ich hatte Angst um dich. Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden! ?, heenh?》 Ein Weinkrampf schüttelte ihren Körper und sie schluchzte vor sich hin.  
Einer der wunderbarsten Züge an ihr: sie weinte leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht zusätzlich um das Geräusch zu dämmen. Andere Frauen heulten laut rum und schrien. Gestikulierten dabei auch noch Wild so dass sie extrem schrecklich aussahen. Wieder andere schrien einfach nur herum und ließen ihren Frust heraus.  
Aber nicht sie. Wenn sie überhaupt schluchzte, dann ganz leise. Sie sah sogar noch süß dabei aus.  
Ich seufzte und Ducky sah mich an. Der Blick bedeutet: Geh doch mal schnell wohin... Ich kläre das...

Doch Victoria Mellard kam mir zuvor. 《 Hallo Methew, wollen sie meine Urlaubsbilder sehen?》 ,sie zerrte mich aus dem Raum in die Bibliothek.  
(Love Duckys Home!)  
*PERSPEKTIEVENWECHSEL ENDE*

Als Gibbs den Raum verlassen hatte sah ich auf. 《 Warum? Ducky? Warum? 》, schluchzte ich. 《 Warum hab ich so Pech mit Männern?! 》,  
ich hatte nämlich wirklich Pech mit Männern. Damals als ich noch in Deutschland gewohnt habe, hatte ich mich mehr als nur einmal in Typen verliebt, die mich nur so als Freundin empfanden... Okay das hätte daran liegen können dass sie schwul waren... Nur wegen denen (und wegen Tony) war ich nach Amerika gegengen. Manche würden das jetzt als übertrieben bezeichnen, aber meine Herzschmerzgrenze lag nah an der ,,normalen Schmerzgrenze''... Es hatte mich fast zerrissen den Typen den ich liebte oft zu sehen, denn er hasste mich ja nicht, sondern küsste halt nur Jungs. Für ihn war ich die BF und er wollte mich natürlich sehen... (kanns sein dass ich zu viel mit Abby mach?)

《 Das ist nicht deine Schuld, meine kleine.》 Er nahm mich in den Arm und mich sanft an sich.  
Dieser Mann konnte einen beruhigen. Er war zwar vier mal so alt wie ich, doch er war der Beste Freund zum aussprechen und Trösten. 《 Alles wird gut. 》  
Ein Fetzen Erinnerung kam mir in den Sinn, damals... ja lächerlich damals. .. Ducky hatte mir von Kate erzählt und war zu einem Fall abgeschweift, bei dem er Entführt worden war, weil seine Ma aus dem Haus gegangen war und Kate, die Ducky beschützen sollte wurde gekidnappt... er hatte erzählt als Kate zu ihm nach hause gekommen war hatte sie gesagt alles würde gut werden und Ducky hat dann geantwortet: 《Es gibt nur eins, das besser ist als eine schöne Frau in die Augen zu sehen und sie dabei sagen zu hören, dass alles wieder gut wird.》 ,darauf fragte sie ihn was und er antwortete:《Wenn ich es ihr sage.》 ja, daran musste ich denken und unweigerlich lächeln. (Ich verbringe eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Abby!)  
Er strich mir über die Wange.  
《 Willst du nicht noch einmal mit ihm über alles reden? Er liebt dich, aber du vermittelst ihm, dass du ihn nicht liebst. Er weiß nicht, dass du ihn nicht verlieren willst, aber du auch möchtest dass er nicht deinet wegen nicht das tut was er tun möchte, nämlich bei Shannon und Kelly sein und er weiss auch nicht, dass es dir lieber ist, wenn Shannon, Kelly und er glücklich sind als nur du, und er nur halbwegs. Jethro weiss nicht, dass du nicht willst dass er unglücklich ist, und du dafür dein ganzes Leben änder würdest. Das ist so lieb von dir. Du bist der unegoistischste Mensch bist den es gibt. Andere wären versessen darauf, ihn bei sich zu behalten. Andere hätten ihm nie von Kelly erzählt. 》 ,endete er. In dem moment sa ich wie er ein Handzeichen gab und in dem Moment wusste ich, was Gibbs auch wusste. Dads er gelauscht hatte und die beiden das geplant hatten. Ducky sah wohl an meinem Gesichtsausdruck was ich dachte und auch dass ich gerade einen vor einem ziemlichen Gefülsausbruch stand. 《 Böser Gibbs. 》 Murmelte ich. 《 Ganz böse. 》 und mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln verließ ich das Haus. Duck machte keine Anstalten mich aufzuhalten. Er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich gerade selber irgendwie schlecht, da er mein Vertrauen missbraucht hatte.

In meiner Wohnung angekommen, wie war mir ein Rätsel, denn ich konnte vor Tränen kaum sehen, schmiss ich mich aufs Sofa und schaltete den Fernseher an. Ich hatte noch einige Filme von Tony da die mich ablenken würden, einige waren auch meine eigenen. Indiana Jones, Star Wars, James Bond, Zurück in die Zukunft und Herr der Ringe viel weg, denn die hatte ich alle mit Gibbs (ja... mit Gibbs) zusammen angesehen. Ich entschied mich für einen Deutschen Film dh. der Film war auf Deutsch also Deutsche fassung. ,,Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen". Der erste und einzige nahezu perfekte Harry Potter Film.

Sorry mir gehen die ideen aus schreibt mir irgentetwas in die Reviews ... BITTE


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Voldemord bzw. Quirrell zerbarst als die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde, was ich gar nich bemerkte, da meine Sound Anlsge mit Surround Sound um mich herum auf so laut gestellt war, dass der Nachbar schon drei mal wegen der Lautstärke angerufen hatte, was ich jedoch nicht gehört hatte, da die Lautstärke selbst das Telefon übertönen. So bemerkte ich auch nicht dass Gibbs, der einen Schlüssel zu meiner Wohnung besaß herein gekommen war. Ich bemerkte ihn erst, als ich mal auf die Toilette musste, da ich in 2 Stunden 3 Caf Pow getrunken hatte (das entspricht 6 Liter Flüssigkeit (200% der empfohlen Tageszufuhr), jede Menge Zucker (etwa 500% der empfohlenen Tageszufuhr) und etwa den Koffeingehalt von 15 Dosen RedBull (entspricht in etwa 300 Tassen Kaffee). Er hatte mich dermaßen erschreckt dass ich nicht einmal aufstand und Anstalten macht aufs Klo zu gehen obwohl meine Blase (Füllmenge ca. 4L) zum besten voll war. 《Geh aufs Klo!》 sagte der vernünftige Teil von mir. 《 Hau ihm eine rein!》, der wütende. 《 Küss ihn, überfall ihn!》,der eifersüchtige. Und der traurie und ängstliche sagte: 《 Wart ab bis er was sagt.》 《 Geh um Himmels Willen aufs Klo!》, sagte er.  
Die Vernunft siegte!

Als ich vom Klo zurück kam saß Gibbs auf dem Sofa und schaute mich an. Es war nicht der Gibbs *scan läuft* Blick, auch nicht der *ich bin immer für dich da* Blick. Es war ein Blick, den ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Eine mischung aus Angst, Unsicherheit und Schuldbewusst sein.  
《 Hey, ich hab mit Ducky geredet und... ich weiss dass das egoistisch klingt, aber ich möchte mit Shannon leben. Aber dich, will ich irgendwie nicht verlieren. Aber es wird schwer, denke ich wenn du und ich uns öfter an der Arbeit sehen, als ich Shannon zu hause sehe. Aber... bevor ich entgültig die Beziehung löse...》, ich hatte kein bisschen Trauer oder Wut in mir... 《 Möchte ich dir einmal näher kommen. ... als jeh zuvor. Natürlich nur wenn du willst. 》, fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Ich nickte wobei mir zwar bewusst war, was er meinte, doch nicht worauf ich mich einließ.  
Er küsste mich innig. Und ich ihn. Wir standen auf und ,,küssten'' uns ins Schlafzimmer. Wir versanken und tauchten erst wieder auf als meine Lustschreie verklangen und wir auch die ,,Schmusephase'' vorbei war.  
Wir sprachen noch lange miteinander, doch gegen 10 Uhr wollte Gibbs die Wohnung verlassen. 《 Hier, dein Handy und》, er nestelte an seinem Schlüsselbund herum, 《dein Schlüssel. 》 《 Behalt ihn. Man weiß nie was kommt.》 《 Vielleicht im Notfall. 》, er lächelte leicht gequält. 《 Tschüss》 Nur eine einfache Umarmung und er ging. Nun war es vorbei und der Schmerz war groß. Wie ein Stich mit einem stumpfen Dolch ins Herz. Quälend und lang. Heiße Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen. Ich hatte Gibbs vorhin Kellys Nummer gegeben, damit er ein echtes Zusammentreffen arrangieren konnte. ...  
Am Montag kam ein Anruf von Ziva und sie sagte Gibbs hätte sich Frei genommen und auch Urlaub für mich beantragt. Ich dankte ihr und überlegte was ich tun könnte als es klingelte.  
Gibbs stand vor der Tür. Zusammen mit Shannon und Kelly. 《 Hallo, hast du Lust mit zu kommen? 》 《 Wohin?》,fragte ich skeptisch. 《 Bisschen spazieren. Ich lächelte ihn unter Qualen an und sah dass es ihm nicht so ging. Er war so Glücklich. 《 Ich weiss nicht. 》, er merkte an meiner Stimme, dass ich nicht so schnell über ihn weggekommen zu sein schien wie er über mich. Er sah mich bittend an. 《Ok. Ich komm mit. Kommt rein》, gut dass ich schon aufgeräumt hatte. 《 Ich zieh mich nur kurz um.》 Gibbs, Shannon und Kelly setzten sich aus Sofa. Auf dem noch die Kiste mit den Bildern von Gibbs waren. Doch ich merkte das nicht einmal.  
Im Schlafzimmer zog ich mir schnell etwas über, es war Frühling, warm genug für ein Kleid. Es war nicht elegant aber hübsch. Dazu ein paar Stifeletten und meine Jeansjacke.  
Ich hielt inne.  
《 Du musst sie doch noch sehr lieben, oder?》, fragte Shannon. 《 Ja, aber ich möchte mein Leben mit euch verbringen, ich hatte nämlich viel zu wenig Zeit für meine Mädchen. 》 《 Meinst du nicht, dass sie traurig sein wird? 》 《 Sie ist stark und, wenn sie nicht so wäre wie sie ist, dann hätte ich euch nie wieder gesehen.》 Leise gräusche die nach Küsschen klangen ertönten. Ich stieß die Tür auf. Shannon hatte das Bild von mir und Gibbs in der Hand, sie lächelte das Bild an und fragte mich freundlich nach meinem Namen und machte mir Komplimente über mein Aussehen.

Wir verließen die Wohnung und spazierten richtung Lincoln. Mein Lieblinsplatz in DC. Dort wo Martin Luther King seine berühmte Rede für die ,,Freiheit'' der Afro-Amerikanischen Bürger Amerikas hielt. Dort sahen sich Shannon und Kelly den großen Lincoln an und ließen Gibbs und mich alleine.  
《Das war eigendlich erst für Samstag, aber...》, fing er an, 《ich glaube du möchtest es lieber jetzt haben ,wo es vorbei und egal ist.》 Mein Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. 《 Das,》, er nahm ein kleines Schmuckdöschen aus seiner Tasche und öffnete es. Ein Silberring mit einer filigranen Musterung kam zum Vorschein. 《 Der war für unseren Jahrestag.》《Du weisst wann wir unseren Jahrestag haben beziehungsweise hatten?! 》, fragte ich ungläubig. 《 Das weiss nicht mal ich selber!》 Er grinst mich an.《 Noch was so tolles an dir. Dir sind Jahrestage nicht wichtig. Bei dir zählt nur die liebe...》 Er nahm den Ring heraus. Er zeigte mir die Innenseite, auf der unsere Namer und das Datum eingraviert waren. Nun kamen mir die Tränen, ich umarmte ihn und unterdrückte den Drang ihn zu küssen. Er hauchte etwas kussähnliches auf meine Wange. Meine Augen leuchteten, auch wenn der Ring jetzt mehr ein Zeichen der Trennung war, als das Geschenk, dass er hätte sein sollen.

Er hatte mich wirklich geliebt, ich war nicht eine,, so mal kurz''. Sonst hätte er den Ring ändern lassen können und ihn Shannon schenken.  
《 Danke .》, hauchte ich und küsste ihn schnell und unsicher auf die Nase. Er nahm mich in den Arm. 《 Bist du sicher, dass du so leben willst? 》《Das ist nett von dir, dass du das fragst. Aber du wärst auf Dauer nicht glücklich wenn nicht sogar nie. Selbst wenn. Kelly hat das Recht dich zu sehen. Wie wäre es für sie, ihren Vater mit einer kleinen Schlampe wie mir zu leben?》 《 Sag sowas nicht!》, flüsterte er entsetzt. 《 Bezeichne dich doch selber nicht als Schlampe! 》 《 Ich fühl mich aber gerade so. Deine Frau und deine Tochter sind kurz nicht da und ich hab den Wunsch dich auszuziehen. 》 《. ...?》, er guckte belustigt. 《 Oh Gott du süße. 》

Nach dem Spaziergang gingen wir in einen Coffeeshop, tranken Kaffee und aßen Cupcackes.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ich meinen Ring. Er war so hübsch. ...  
Die silbernen ormamente waren zwei Linien, die sich umeinander schlangen. Ein Zeichen für ewige zweisamkeit oder ewige Liebe.  
《 Dad, ziehen wir auch dann wieder Zuhause ein?》《Natürlich, wenn ihr das wollt. 》 Er gab Kelly ein Küsschen auf die Stirn.  
Wenig später verabschiedet ich mich vor meiner Haustür von den anderen. 《 Tschüss, und Danke》,ich versuchte zu lächeln, was einigermaßen klappte.

Sorry, ich glaub das macht irgendwie keinen sinn... Also in euern Augen vielleicht. Obwohl ich das Gefühl habe dass das hier nur ein Mensch ließt... Wenn nicht dann lasst es mich wissen ... Bitte :$


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

In den nächsten 3 Monaten stürzte ich mich geradezu in Arbeit. Sogar Tony hatte mich mehrfach ernsthaft gelobt.  
Aber ich verschloss mich auch gegenüber den anderen. Vor allem Ducky und Gibbs.  
Trotzdem war ich in der Lage im Team zu arbeiten. Doch in den Momenten, in denen ich mit ihm allein oder auch dicht an dicht gedrängt im Fahrstuhl stand, kam der Liebeskummer auf. Aber nicht etwa, wenn ich bei ihm Zuhause war, um zB. das eine oder andere abzugeben. Dort war ich fluffig locker wie ein Cupcacke, der mit Moussé au Chocolát gefüllt war. *Omnonmnomnom*  
Das heißt ich gab mich so wie immer. Fröhlich und schlagfertig.  
Jetzt, da ich das schwerste überwunden hatte, lud er mich öfter mit Abby oder Ducky, manchmal aber auch mit Tony, zum Essen ein.  
Gibbs hatte das unfertige Boot in den Garten gestellt und etwas neues angefangen. Scheinbar, war er auch nicht so leicht über das Vergangene hinweg gekommen.  
An einem heißen Augusttag waren Shannon und Kelly zu Shannons Mutter gefahren und sie würden über Nacht bleiben.  
Gibbs lud mich zu sich ein, ohne es zu erwähnen.  
Als wir nach der Arbeit zu ihm fuhren sagte er es mir dann, nachdem ich ihn nach einem Grund für die Einladung fragte: 《 Shannon und Kelly sind nicht da. Ich hab gedacht ich lad dich ein, sonst fühl ich mich n bisschen einsam. 》 Ich war etwas unsicher, dem Umstand zufolge, dass ich mit ihm alleine war, doch ich freute mich auf den gemeinsamen Abend.  
Angekommen fragte ich: 《 Darf ich mal kurz Duschen? Ich schwitze total.》 《Natürlich, ich bestell dann mal Pizza, okay? 》 《 Mhhhm. 》  
Ich ging ins Bad und zog meine verschwitzten Kleider aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Seine Dusche, hatte Türen und keine Vorhänge. Dass war mir irgendwie lieber. Es hatte etwas europäisches.

*PERSPEKTIEVENWECHSEL *

Gibbs Sicht :  
Das gleichmäßige plätschern des Wassers zog mich in Richtung Bad. Ich erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Körper, den ich zwar oft, doch lange, so kam es mir vor, gesehen hatte. In dem Moment, wurde mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr ich sie vermisste und liebte.  
Ihr dunkles lockiges Haar, hatte selbst im nassen Zustand einen wunderschönen roten Glanz.  
Schnell zog ich mich zurück. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dachte ich würde Spannen.  
Ich versicherte mich, dass sie sich in ein Handtuch gewickelt hatte und betrat das Badezimmer. 《 Brauchst du noch was zum Anziehen? 》 《 Ja, wär gut. 》 Ich ging um ihr ein T shirt holen.  
Es klopfte.  
Pizzaservice.  
Ich öffnete die Tür, bezahlte ind nahm die Pizzakartons entgegen.  
Dann ging ich wieder ins Bad um Lynn das T - shirt zu geben. Ich betrat das Bad und ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich sie erblickte. Das Handtuch bedeckte sie nur spärlich.  
Ich reichte ihr das Shirt und sie ließ ohne Scham das Handtuch fallen und zog es über.  
Jetzt packte mich meine Leidenschaft für sie. Ich kam näher.

*PERSPEKTIEVENWECHSEL ENDE *

Unsere Lippen trafen auf einander. Es prickelte und ich erwiderte den Kuss. Er fuhr unter das Shirt und berührte meine Brust. Er strich zärtlich darüber und ich küsste ihn wilder und fuhr unter sein Hemd. Seine Finger ertasteten meine Brustwarzen und er spielte mit ihnen. Während er mich erneut küsste fuhr seine andere Hand zwischen meine nackten Beine...

Ich verkrampfte mich. Mein Gewissen ließ nicht zu, dass ich oder er weiter machten. 《 Hör bitte auf damit. 》, sagte ich etwas schüchtern. Sofort ließ er von mir ab. Die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht.  
《 Willst du denn nicht? 》, fragte er bestürzt. 《 Doch aber...》, ich zögerte, 《...ich kann das nicht mit gutem Gewissen tun. 》 《 Aber ich dachte. .. 》, stammelte er. Es passte gar nicht zu ihm. Er war verlegen... 《 Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe... 》  
Ich zog mich an und verliß das Haus.

* PERSPEKTIEVENWECHSEL *

Gibbs Sicht :  
Als sie gegangen war, wurde mir klar, wie falsch es gewesen war, sozusagen ,,fremd zu gehen''. Ich versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken die in meine Augen stiegen. 《 Ihre Entscheidung war richtig! 》, sagte ich laut zu mir selbst. 》 Morgen, würde ich sie un Verzeihung bitten.  
Ich ging in den Keller und begann den Schaukelstuhl abzuschmirgeln und Bourbon zu trinken.  
Nach Stunden, ging ich hoch in die Küche. Dort sah ich die kalte Pizza liegen.  
Ich fing an zu essen und vergaß meine trüben Gedanken.

* PERSPEKTIEVENWECHSEL ENDE *

Ich wachte auf meiner Couch auf. Ein verweintes Kissen in den Armen.  
Frierend zog ich die Schultern hoch.  
Erstmal Duschen.  
Nach der heißen Dusche sah ich mich im Spiegel an. Eine junge Frau, anfang zwanzig mit dunklen Augen und Locken.  
Seufzend trocknete ich mich ab und im Schlafzimmer zog ich mich an.  
Zum schminken, hatte ich keine Lust.  
Würde er mich noch ansehen? Bestimmt. Irgendwie freute ich mich auf den Arbeitstag.  
Während ich zum Navy Yard fuhr tuschte ich mir dann doch die Wimpern.

*bling *  
《Morgen! 》  
《 Morgen. 》, antwortete Gibbs, 《das von Gestern tut mir leid. Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gut machen? 》 《 Ich weiß nicht. 》 Er seufzte und ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz...

The End...

Ja, sorry meine erste FanFic, die veröffentlicht wurde, und die keiner gelesen hat. Schreibe ich scheiße... Wenn ja, schreibts in die Reviews!  
Und wenn nich dann auch...  
Ja.  
Danke an Tabby McAbby, die jetzt bitte gesund wird!


End file.
